Many specific forms of chip control cutting inserts are known in the art including cemented carbide cutting inserts having parallel faces, generally diamond configuration, bottom recesses below the cutting edges and chip breaking walls projecting up from the bottom recess.
It has long been a problem in the art to arrive at a disposable cutting insert that is capable of turning ductile materials and yet be affordable, and offer different feed rates and depths of cut.